An ongoing challenge in the development of prosthetic devices is the attachment of the prosthetic device to the residual limb of a user. For prosthetic legs, it is often difficult to securely attach the prosthetic leg to the residual leg without exerting too much or uneven pressure on the residual limb. On the one hand, the lack of a secure attachment can adversely affect the user's ability to walk. On the other hand, an improper fit can cause sores, swelling and pain for the user.
One approach for overcoming this challenge has been the application of a negative pressure vacuum in a space between the limb (or a liner donned on the limb) and a socket or receptacle coupled to the prosthetic limb. Two conventional ways to apply such a vacuum are by a mechanical pump or an electronic pump.
Mechanical pumps are often in-line systems that utilize the movement of the user to generate the negative pressure vacuum in the socket. For example, the force generated by contacting the ground during a user's walking motion can be used to generate a vacuum in the socket space to hold the prosthesis to the user's limb. However, in utilizing the motion of the user, known pumps rely on complete compression of the pump to expel air from the pump before the pump can be decompressed to generate the vacuum. Because the impact and displacement of the pump is not consistent and varies between users, the vacuum and thus attachment between residual limb and the socket can be unpredictable and/or inadequate, causing the user discomfort, grief and even injury.
Yet another drawback is that many known pumps are integrated into the prosthetic limb in such a way that any failure of the pump would greatly impair the user's ability to walk. Many of such pumps are also bulky and significantly contribute to the weight of the prosthetic limb, imposing a significant weight burden on the user when walking.
There is a need for a vacuum suspension system that provides freedom of vacuum suspension for a prosthetic system. There is also a call for a vacuum suspension system that provides a secure vacuum without losing suction and confidence to the user over a period of user. It is also desirable for vacuum suspension systems to draw a vacuum while being lightweight and streamlined.